House Greyjoy (Faith Militant)
House Greyjoy of Pyke is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the Seastone Chair in the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. The head of the family is traditionally known as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their house motto is "We Do Not Sow." When Harren and his sons perished in the burning of Harrenhal, Aegon Targaryen granted the riverlands to Edmyn Tully of House Tully. The surviving lords of the Iron Islands fell into chaotic squabbling, leading Aegon to invade the islands to subdue them. After they bent the knee Aegon allowed them to revive their ancient custom and chose who should have the primacy among them. They chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke. Years later, Vickon has passed and his son Goren now rules the Iron Isles, however he has no intention to support anyone in the current civil war in the Iron Throne and remains in Pyke and gathers his strength. Lord Goren Greyjoy Goren Greyjoy was known as a cynical man, not caring a lot about the Old Ways until his life was changed later on. During the Faith Uprising, Goren Greyjoy ordered minor raids to show his "support" to Aegon Targaryen, however he focused most of his raids on the Free Cities, rich and easy to plunder. Aegon eventually took the throne after Maegor was found dead on the Iron Throne, most likely killed by the throne itself. Even though Aegon was crowned King, the Ironborn did not really care, they continued their raids on the Free Cities and made themself rich of the plunder they found, which they spend on upgrading their castles. During one of these raids, Goren Greyjoy lost the use of his right leg, instead of returning like several warriors already did, he stood up and stayed with the reaving party, earning a great deal of respect from the goodbrothers. Balon, Goren's son had a lifetime change when his ship sunk and he was washed ashore, alive, he changed his life and dedicated his life to serve the Drowned God, whom saved his life. When Goren was summoned to King's Landing about an invasion of Dorne, Goren's ship got into a storm and sunk, for days people searched for Goren, until they found him, washed ashore on Tarth.. Near death but still able to praise the Drowned God for sparing his life, he decided to serve the Drowned God, just like his son Balon. Goren eventaully refused entry for every greenlander on the Iron Isles, the King was slightly annoyed by the announcement but when Goren refused to take parts of the King's feasts and tournaments.. And going as far as refusing the Hand of the King to enter Pyke, The King was outraged by Goren Greyjoy's actions, but he has not done anything.. Yet. The Lords of the Iron Isles decided that Goren's third son, Dagon Greyjoy should be the heir, which he agreed on to not spill unneeded blood. Goren died a natural death. Lord Dagon Greyjoy Dagon was already known as an excellent reaver before he inherited his father's land, unlike his brother, whom was a known craven, Dagon has been spending his time reaving the disputed lands or northern essos, making him a fierce and known reaver. Dagon however, unlike his father, did not care alot about religion, he even allowed people to start building farms in Lordsport, the lords felt that Dagon was abandoning the old way, however he promised them that he would strike for independence when the time is right.